This invention relates to medical apparatus and methods in general, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for reconstructing ligaments.
Ligaments are tough bands of tissue which serve to connect the articular extremities of bones, or to support and/or retain organs in place within the body. Ligaments are typically composed of coarse bundles of dense white fibrous tissue which are disposed in a parallel or closely interlaced manner, with the fibrous tissue being pliant and flexible but not significantly extensible.
In many cases, ligaments are torn or ruptured as a result of accidents. Various procedures have been developed to repair or replace such damaged ligaments.
For example, in the human knee, the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments (i.e., the xe2x80x9cACLxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPCLxe2x80x9d) extend between the top end of the tibia and the bottom end of the femur. The ACL and PCL cooperate, together with other ligaments and soft tissue, to provide both static and dynamic stability to the knee. Often, the anterior cruciate ligament (i.e., the ACL) is ruptured or torn as a result of, for example, a sports-related injury. Consequently, various surgical procedures have been developed for reconstructing the ACL so as to restore substantially normal function to the knee.
In many instances, the ACL may be reconstructed by replacing the ruptured ACL with a graft ligament. More particularly, in such procedures, bone tunnels are generally formed in the top end of the tibia and the bottom end of the femur, with one end of the graft ligament being positioned in the femoral tunnel and the other end of the graft ligament being positioned in the tibial tunnel. The two ends of the graft ligament are anchored in place in various ways well known in the art so that the graft ligament extends between the bottom end of the femur and the top end of the tibia in substantially the same way, and with substantially the same function, as the original ACL. This graft ligament then cooperates with the surrounding anatomical structures so as to restore substantially normal function to the knee.
In some circumstances, the graft ligament may be a ligament or tendon which is harvested from elsewhere in the patient; in other circumstances, the graft ligament may be a synthetic device. For the purposes of the present invention, all of the foregoing are collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9cgraft ligamentxe2x80x9d.
As noted above, the graft ligament may be anchored in place in various ways well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,928, issued May 27, 1986 to Michael S. Hunt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,793, issued May 17, 1988 to Jack E. Parr et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,183, issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Robert V. Kenna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,126, issued Nov. 15, 1988 to Donald H. Hourahane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,562, issued May 9, 1989 to Robert V. Kenna; U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,421, issued May 22, 1990 to E. Marlowe Goble et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,270, issued Aug. 21, 1990 to Jerald A. Bowman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,843, issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Thomas H. Mahony, III; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,362, issued Sep. 15, 1992 to E. Marlowe Goble; U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,104, issued Sep. 29, 1992 to Robert V. Kenna; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,647, issued May 18, 1993 to Reinhold Schmieding; and French Pat. Publication No. 2,590,792, filed Dec. 4, 1985 by Francis Henri Breard.
Despite the above-identified advances in the art, there remains a need for a graft ligament anchor which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and relatively easy to handle and install, while providing safe and effective anchoring of the graft ligament, typically in the knee joint of a mammal.
In addition to the foregoing, it has also been found that the quality of the bone receiving the graft ligament can vary significantly from patient to patient and/or from site to site. In particular, it has been found that in many situations, the bone receiving the graft ligament may be of relatively poor quality, in the sense that the bone is relatively soft and/or lacking in a consistent structure. This can make it difficult to easily and reliably anchor the graft ligament to the bone.
Thus, there also exists a need for a graft ligament anchor which can easily and reliably anchor a graft ligament to a bone of relatively poor quality.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved graft ligament anchor which is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and relatively easy to handle and install, and safe and effective in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved graft ligament anchor which can easily and reliably anchor a graft ligament to a bone of relatively poor quality.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for attaching a graft ligament to a bone.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed by the provision and use of a novel graft ligament anchor.
In one form of the invention, the graft ligament anchor comprises a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends, the tubular body being adapted for placement in a bone tunnel proximate an opening thereof on a bone surface; stop apparatus connected to the tubular body for preventing movement of the tubular body further into the bone tunnel after placement of the tubular body in the opening and the bone tunnel; a deformable wall disposed in the tubular body bore and defining at least in part a chamber for receiving a graft ligament therein; and an expansion device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward a wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a graft ligament in a bone tunnel having an end opening on a bone surface, a free end of the graft ligament extending out of the bone tunnel end opening. The method comprises providing a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends; stop apparatus connected to the tubular body for preventing movement of the tubular body further into the bone tunnel after placement of the tubular body in the opening and the bone tunnel; a deformable wall disposed in the tubular body bore and defining at least in part a chamber for receiving the graft ligament therein; and an expansion device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward a wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body. The method further comprises the steps of extending the graft ligament free end through the chamber; placing the tubular body in the bone tunnel end opening and in the bone tunnel such that the stop apparatus engages the bone; pulling the graft ligament taut; and inserting the expansion device into the tubular body and advancing the expansion device therein so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward the wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the bone tunnel.
In another form of the invention, the graft ligament anchor comprises a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends. An annular flange is attached to the tubular body at the proximal end thereof and extends radially outwardly beyond the tubular body. A deformable wall is disposed in the tubular body bore and defines, at least in part, a chamber for receiving the graft ligament therein. An expansion device is adapted for insertion into the tubular body, axially of the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward a wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a graft ligament in a bone tunnel having an end opening on a bone surface, a free end of the graft ligament extending out of the bone tunnel end opening. The method comprises providing a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends; an annular flange attached to the tubular body at the proximal end thereof and extending radially outwardly beyond the tubular body; a deformable wall disposed in the tubular body bore and defining at least in part a chamber for receiving the graft ligament therein; and an expansion device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward a wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body. The method further comprises the steps of extending the ligament free end through the chamber; placing the tubular body in the bone tunnel end opening and in the bone tunnel such that the annular flange engages the bone surface; pulling the graft ligament taut; and inserting the expansion device into the tubular body and advancing the expansion device therein so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the chamber, toward the wall of the bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends, the tubular body being adapted for placement in a bone tunnel proximate an opening therefor on a bone surface; stop apparatus connected to the tubular body for preventing movement of the tubular body further into the bone tunnel after placement of the tubular body in the tunnel; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having an external groove therein for receiving a graft ligament, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier being expandable; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device channel when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for expanding the carrier device against an internal wall of the tubular body, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a graft ligament in a bone tunnel having an end opening on a bone surface, a free end of the graft ligament extending out of the bone tunnel end opening, the method comprising the step of providing a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends, the tubular body being adapted for placement in a bone tunnel proximate an opening therefor on a bone surface; stop apparatus connected to the tubular body for preventing movement of the tubular body further into the bone tunnel after placement of the tubular body in the tunnel; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having an external groove therein for receiving a graft ligament, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier being expandable; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device channel when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for expanding the carrier device against an internal wall of the tubular body, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body. The method further includes the steps of extending the graft ligament free end through the tubular body; placing the tubular body in the bone tunnel end opening and in the bone tunnel such that the stop apparatus engages the bone; extending the ligament free end through the carrier device groove; placing the carrier device in the tubular body; pulling the graft ligament taut; and inserting the expansion device into the carrier device and advancing the expansion device therein to press the carrier device, and hence the graft ligament received in the groove, toward an internal wall of the tubular body, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends; a flange attached to the tubular body at the proximal end thereof and extending outwardly beyond the body; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having a lengthwise-extending external groove for receiving the graft ligament therein, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier device having a deformable side wall; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device, when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall of the carrier device so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the carrier device groove, toward a wall of the tubular body bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a graft ligament in a bone tunnel having an end opening on a bone surface, a free end of the graft ligament extending out of the bone tunnel end opening. The method comprises the step of providing a graft ligament anchor including a tubular body having a bore therethrough and proximal and distal ends; a flange attached to the tubular body at the proximal end thereof and extending outwardly beyond the body; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having a lengthwise-extending exterior groove for receiving the graft ligament therein, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier device having a deformable side wall; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device, when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall of the carrier device so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the carrier device groove, toward a wall of the tubular body bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body. The method further includes the steps of extending the graft ligament free end through the tubular body; placing the tubular body in the bone tunnel end opening and in the bone tunnel such that the flange engages the bone surface; extending the graft ligament free end through the carrier device groove; placing the carrier device in the tubular body; pulling the graft ligament taut; and inserting the expansion device into the carrier device and advancing the expansion device therein so as to press the carrier device deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the carrier device groove, toward an interior wall of the tubular body, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the bone tunnel.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough, external threads along a length thereof, and proximal and distal ends; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having a lengthwise-extending external groove for receiving the graft ligament therein, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier device having a deformable side wall; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device, when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall of the carrier device so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the carrier device groove, toward a wall of the tubular body bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a method for securing a graft ligament in a bone tunnel having an end opening on a bone surface, a free end of the graft ligament extending out of the bone tunnel end opening. The method comprises the step of providing a graft ligament anchor comprising a tubular body having a bore therethrough, external threads along a length thereof, and proximal and distal ends; a carrier device for insertion into the tubular body axially of the tubular body and having a lengthwise-extending external groove for receiving the graft ligament therein, and a central channel extending lengthwise therethrough, the carrier device having a deformable side wall; and an expansion device for insertion into the carrier device, when the carrier device is in the tubular body, for impinging upon the deformable wall of the carrier device so as to press the deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the carrier device groove, toward a wall of the tubular body bore, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the tubular body. The method further comprises the steps of extending the graft ligament free end through the tubular body; screwing the tubular body into the bone tunnel end opening and into the bone tunnel; extending the ligament free end through the carrier device groove; placing the carrier device in the tubular body; pulling the graft ligament taut; and inserting the expansion device into the carrier device and advancing the expansion device therein so as to press the carrier device deformable wall, and hence the graft ligament received in the groove, toward an interior wall of the tubular body, whereby to fix the graft ligament in the bone tunnel.